


Just Kino

by NerdyNonbinary



Category: Kino no Tabi | Kino's Journey - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNonbinary/pseuds/NerdyNonbinary
Summary: Short hair leads to many questions both in and out.





	Just Kino

They don’t remember the first time it happened. They knew as soon as they learned to ride Hermes, they cut off their hair. Because it was difficult to maintain, because they didn’t want it to get stuck in the motor, because feeling it fall around their face sent them back to the moment the man who raised them struck their hero down, while trying to strike them. It wasn’t immediate, either. They held onto the dress for awhile, until it was nothing but strung-together rags, and did menial work it a town until they could afford a shirt and pants before scurrying out of town, not wanting to attract attention. Soon after that, then, is when it started. The short hair, pants, and androgynous frame left folks scratching their heads, before, more often than not, leaning towards “boy”. They were indignant at first, offended their gender had been assumed. “I’m not a boy!” They’d always respond. “My name is Kino.” Partially to dissuade mistaken pronouns, and partially to acclimate themselves to their new name. Kino. Soon, however, it was too common for them to respond, and they grew used to the ‘he’s’ and ‘hims’ that followed them. It never felt quite right, but they had bigger things to worry about.

But time went by, and their hair grew from its initial cut. It got longer, and longer, and soon, they were once again chased by the ‘misses’ and ‘hers’ they hadn’t seen since leaving. And instantly it felt even worse. Why? They thought they had been waiting for this day, but after two days of being seen as a girl again they ran to the town’s barber and got their hair cut short again. A few days later, as they camped between towns, they brought it up with Hermes, lit by fire and freedom of their short hair once again.

“Hermes,” they asked. “Why do people have to be boys or girls? Why can’t they be both? Or neither?”

“How should I know?” Hermes responded. “I’m a motorrad. Humans’ need to sort everything into neat little boxes continues to perplex me.”

“Are you bothered that most people call you ‘he’, then?”

“Not particularly. I don’t really care what people call me. I know what I am. I’m Hermes.”

They sat in silence, watching the stars slowly drift into view. “I think…” they started. “I think I’m the same. I think I’m just Kino.”

“Okay.”

“Could you try to not call me he or she?”

“Okay.”

They smiled. “Good night, Hermes.”

“Good night, Kino.”  
\---

A traveler had to get used to questions. “Where are you from? Where did you come from? Where are you going to next?” And there was a question that Kino had to get used to, that other travelers did not. So when they found a family stay with, they knew they would be approached by someone, asking them that same question: “Traveler, are you a boy or a girl?”

And they gave their same answer. “I’m not a boy or a girl. I’m Kino.”


End file.
